


Вопросы обучения

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Out of Character, Romanticism, derek is a teacher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек Хейл, учитель литературы, грозится поставить Стайлзу Стилински неуд за сочинение. Ученик не согласен с такой оценкой...





	Вопросы обучения

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Наручные часы утверждали, что до начала урока осталось ещё пятнадцать минут. Дерек планировал добраться до своего кабинета через толпу старшеклассников, которые только что закончили обеденный перерыв, как можно раньше, поэтому не обращал ни на что внимания. Жаль, что так и не удалось выбить отпуск. Директор ясно дала понять — в школе нет ещё одного учителя литературы, так что отдыхать Дерек не может. На справедливое замечание о том, что это как бы противоречит основам Конституции, миссис Уолстерс лишь развела руками. «Что поделать, милый, это Бикон Хиллз. Здесь не так просто найти замену» — сказала она, пожимая плечами и улыбаясь.  
Дерек всё понимал, но отдохнуть от этих олухов хотелось неимоверно. Чего стоил один лишь Скотт МакКолл с его вечным выражением лица, а-ля «я ничего не знаю, я здесь мимо проходил», и его неспособностью отвечать на самые простые вопросы по содержанию. Или Джексон Уиттмор, который всем своим видом давал понять — он не собирается учить то, что считает бесполезным, а так как все уроки он относил к разряду «бесполезных», то ожидаемо не учил вообще ничего.

Правда, были и хорошие ученики, просто звёзды. К примеру, Эллисон Арджент, которая, кстати говоря, была ещё и подругой Скотта. Она всегда глубоко погружалась в чтение рассказов и с охотой рассуждала о них во время занятий, заслуженно получая свою «А» за работу на уроке. Ещё была Лидия Мартин, которая, несмотря на довольно легкомысленный внешний вид, предпочитала глубокомысленные книги и сочиняла прекрасные эссе по довольно серьёзным и взрослым текстам.

Вспоминая о своих лучших ученицах, Дерек Хейл невольно улыбнулся и краем глаза поймал восхищённый взгляд какой-то девчонки. Проигнорировав ответную улыбку, учитель продолжил идти к своему кабинету.

Хорошая внешность имеет и свои минусы — она привлекает много внимания. Поэтому, когда Дерек только пришёл в школу на освободившееся место учителя литературы, он не мог спокойно работать — вокруг постоянно ошивались какие-то подростки, неумело пытающиеся флиртовать. Однако они не знали, что до того, как начать работать, Дерек дал себе зарок — не встречаться со своими учениками. Поэтому все попытки обратить на себя внимание учителя были заранее обречены на провал.

Но это нисколько не огорчало отчаянных девиц, таких, как Эрика Рейс. Она, постоянно отшиваемая Дереком, всё равно продолжала нагло заигрывать, надевая как можно более короткие юбки и тесные блузки, обливаясь неимоверным количеством сладко пахнущих духов. А у Дерека, между прочим, очень чуткий нюх, и все резкие запахи вызывают у него огромное желание хорошенько прочихаться. К тому же, у красавицы довольно лёгкого поведения был свой защитник, а точнее собачонка, верно следующая за ней по пятам. Айзек Лейхи, сын тренера по плаванью и самый тихий ученик Дерека, был просто без ума от Эрики, а та продолжала его игнорировать, гоняясь за тем, что никогда в жизни ей не достанется.

Дерек вздохнул, в который раз поражаясь несправедливости вселенной, и неожиданно зацепился взглядом за знакомую тёмную макушку. Осознав, что он как раз попадает в угол обзора одного очень противного ученика, Хейл попытался как можно скорее покинуть опасный участок.

Как назло, в этот момент на него налетела одна ученица со стопкой бумаг, которые от столкновения разлетелись по всему коридору. Дерек ругнулся сквозь зубы и опустился на пол, принимаясь как можно скорее собирать проклятую макулатуру.

— Мистер Хейл, как вам не стыдно! — раздался позади звонкий голос личного проклятья Дерека, и тот со вздохом обернулся.

Перед ним стоял Стайлз Стилински, сын шерифа и по совместительству гроза всех учителей старшей школы Бикон Хиллз. Этот подросток был настолько же умён, насколько самодоволен, упрям и насмешлив. Он постоянно спорил с учителями, доказывая, что история — бессмысленна, так как мы никогда не сможем узнать, как всё происходило на самом деле. Он выводил из себя физиков и математиков тем, что абсолютно ничего не слушал на уроках, но всегда отвечал на «отлично», порой заваливая учителей кучей вопросов, на которые те не знали ответов. Он мог заткнуть за пояс учителей английского и французского, споря с ними о правильном произношении тех или иных слов и неизменно оказываясь прав. Этот несносный маленький засранец, вечно лезущий, куда не следует, и возомнивший себя всезнайкой. Этот наглый самоуверенный тип, не блещущий в лакроссе, но приносящий первое место в забегах на длинных дистанциях. Этот общешкольный эталон поведения, отличающийся оригинальным юмором и нескончаемым сарказмом. Этот удивительный и ужасный парень выбрал Дерека Хейла в качестве своего предмета насмешек и подколок.

Почему он сделал это — неясно, но факт остаётся фактом. Стайлз Стилински стремится при любом удобном случае высмеять Дерека, вытащить наружу его угрюмость, жестокость, ненависть на весь мир и в частности на эту грёбаную школу, словом, то, что Хейл старается спрятать подальше от чужих глаз. Нет, ему нет дела до общественного мнения, просто очень лень перебираться на новое место, привыкать к новому окружению. Ведь Бикон Хиллз очень маленький городок, и если из симпатичного учителя литературы Дерек станет «тем самым чокнутым преподавателем», то его жизнь здесь можно будет считать оконченной.

Поэтому Дерек, как может, продолжает снисходительно не реагировать на слова и действия подростка, надеясь, что тот когда-нибудь перебесится. Но вот подходит к концу третий год обучения этого засранца, а он всё не отстаёт, так что Хейл теперь уговаривает себя потерпеть ещё пару месяцев, и тогда исчадие ада навсегда покинет эту школу.

— Мистер Хейл, мало того, что вы бессовестно толкнули ни в чём не повинную старосту класса, так ещё и игнорируете собственного ученика! — прокричал Стилински вслед быстро уходящему подальше от этого мальчишки Дереку. — Скотт, ты видел, какие невоспитанные у нас учителя?!

Дерек закатил глаза и вздохнул, мысленно упрашивая бога дать ему терпения. Всего какой-то месяц, и ненавистный Стилински уйдёт, уедет, пропадёт из жизни Хейла навсегда. Какое счастье!

На следующем уроке литературы сын шерифа получил «C» за сочинение, и Дерек в первый раз увидел, как на смену вечному самодовольству мальчишки приходит растерянность и разочарование. Сказать, что эта картинка не приносила удовлетворения — значит соврать. Дерек с удовольствием смотрел на медленно опускающиеся уголки губ, на нахмуренные брови и слегка приоткрытый рот парнишки.

Хейл мысленно возликовал, старательно сохраняя на лице маску полного безразличия.

— Вы получили свои примерные оценки за четверть, так как по этому сочинению я буду делать дальнейшие выводы о вашей успеваемости и в соответствии с ними составлять рекомендации к поступлению в колледж. Все свободны, — хорошо поставленным голосом известил Хейл учеников и вернулся к проверке заданий другого класса.

Кабинет быстро опустел, и Дерек, уверенный, что здесь никого больше не осталось, поднял взгляд, невольно вскидывая брови вверх. Стилински всё так же сидел на месте и пронзительно смотрел Хейлу прямо в глаза.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — вежливо поинтересовался Дерек, незаметно сжимая ручку чуть сильнее, чем нужно.  
— Да. Мне нужна рекомендация, — ответил Стилински, сложив руки на парте и перенеся свой вес на них.  
— Неужели? — теперь Хейл вскинул бровь намеренно, всем видом показывая отношение к такому виду просьбы. — Тогда вам необходимо хорошо писать сочинения.

Стилински помотал головой и резко поднялся с места. Быстро подойдя к учительскому столу, он перегнулся через него, практически сталкиваясь с Хейлом нос к носу.

— Это само собой разумеется, но и вы должны прекратить занижать мои оценки.  
— И когда же я занижал, по-вашему, вам оценки? — Дерек встал со стула и поставил руки на стол, тем самым нависая над подошедшим парнем. — Назовите конкретную дату.  
— Одиннадцатое сентября, сочинение-рассуждение о смысле жизни с точки зрения Сантьяго, — уверенно заявил Стилински, продолжая нагло смотреть в глаза учителя и самодовольно упирая кулаки в боки.  
— Тогда ты написал, что главное в жизни — поймать крупную рыбину, это просто бред, — холодно процедил Дерек, сжимая зубы.  
— Но ведь это была аллегория, просто вы её не поняли, — Стилински просто лучился самодовольством и откровенно нарывался.  
— То есть ты утверждаешь, что я не могу отличить аллегорию от бессмысленного рассуждения о рыбалке? — тихо прошипел Дерек, прищуриваясь и изо всех сил уговаривая себя не прибить этого придурочного подростка на месте.  
— Да, именно это я утверждаю, — мальчишка тряхнул головой и продолжил сверлить его взглядом.

Дерек пытался держать себя в руках, но ничего не получалось. Он потянулся рукой к шее мальчишки и обхватил сзади, притягивая парня ещё ближе.

— Прекрати нести чушь и займись делом, — зло процедил Дерек.  
— Хорошо, — как-то очень послушно выдохнул подросток и впился в губы преподавателя требовательным поцелуем.

Не ожидавший ничего такого Дерек по привычке начал отвечать, тут же перехватывая инициативу и вылизывая рот мальчишки. Тот едва слышно постанывал, царапая ногтями столешницу и шумно выдыхая. Осознав, что прямо сейчас он целуется с собственным учеником, Хейл быстро отстранился, удивлённо смотря на потянувшегося следом подростка, его растерянный и вместе с тем затуманенный взгляд.

— Что ты творишь? — поражённо спросил Дерек, пытаясь прийти в себя после неожиданного поцелуя.  
— То, что ты и говорил — занимаюсь делом, — хмыкнул Стилински и вновь потянулся к Дереку. Тот быстро отстранился, выставив перед собой руки и останавливая возбуждённого подростка.  
— Что это вообще значит? Зачем ты это сделал? И с каких пор мы на «ты»? — Хейл судорожно восстанавливал порядок в голове и пытался подавить собственное лёгкое возбуждение. Хочешь — не хочешь, а почти трёхгодичное воздержание сказывается.  
— Ты первый перешёл на «ты», я сделал, потому что хотел, а значит это то, что я тебя хочу, — ответил Стилински, обходя стол и медленно, но неумолимо надвигаясь на учителя. Тот пытался придумать пути отхода, но не успел, так как сзади уже была стена, а сбоку — другая стена. Дерек оказался в тупике.  
Стилински ухмыльнулся и, шустро преодолев оставшееся расстояние, вжался бёдрами в пах Хейла. Дерек поперхнулся воздухом, ощущая чужое возбуждение и осознавая, что его собственное мальчишка тоже чувствует.  
— Вот видишь, ты тоже меня хочешь, — ласково и как-то маняще прошептал Стилински, легко проводя кончиками пальцев по бокам учителя. — Если бы ты знал, как долго я хотел так сделать…

Подросток повёл руки вверх, задевая соски и оглаживая сперва ключицы, а затем шею Хейла. Дерек, недовольный тем, что его прижали к стенке, быстро схватил парня за бёдра и перевернул их, вжимая Стилински в твёрдую поверхность и не слишком бережно прикладывая его к ней.

— Ты, маленький несносный засранец, — процедил Дерек, грубо сжимая бока подростка и заставляя его задыхаться от ощущений. Хейл перехватил чужие руки, уже подбиравшиеся к его ширинке, и зафиксировал их над головой мальчишки, вызывая ещё один шумный выдох.

Хейл смотрел на фактически распятого парнишку перед собой и не смог сдержать собственнического рыка, набрасываясь на Стилински и терзая его губы. Подросток охотно отвечал, ёрзая на месте, желая дотянуться до Хейла и сдерживаемый им же. Мальчишка разочарованно стонал в поцелуй, требовательно прижимаясь всем телом к Дереку, но тот неизменно отстранялся всё дальше. В конце концов, он разорвал и поцелуй, довольно взирая на растрепанного и всклокоченного мальчишку. Дерек всё ещё удерживал его руки, и тот продолжал бессильно постанывать от разочарования.

— Мы не пойдём дальше, — категорично заявил Хейл, не отпуская взгляда подростка и требовательно смотря на него.  
— Почему? Ты хочешь этого, я хочу этого. Что нам мешает? — Стилински перестал выгибаться и теперь замер на месте, рассержено глядя на учителя. Если бы у этого мальчишки был хвост, Дерек уверен, что он бы сейчас недовольно метался из стороны в сторону.  
— Ты мой ученик, а я не завожу с отношений с учениками, — Хейл провёл рукой по щеке подростка и, наблюдая, как тот потянулся за прикосновением, тут же отдёрнул ладонь. Стилински обижено поджал губы и полностью откинулся на стену.  
— Какая разница? Я почти совершеннолетний!  
— Именно — почти, — Дерек, хоть и желал сейчас коснуться подростка, всё же получал эстетическое удовольствие от самого вида мальчишки, так отчаянно просящего ласки. Его глаза светились из-за едва сдерживаемой похоти, придавая радужке насыщенный темно-коричневый цвет жжёной умбры. Надо сказать, этот цвет Дерек заприметил ещё в строительном магазине, когда покупал краску для пола, и уже в тот момент такой оттенок вызывал в нём лишь положительный эмоции.

Стилински обречённо вздохнул и пошевелил руками.

— Если уж ты не собираешься со мной ничего делать, то отпусти.

Дерек усмехнулся и приблизился к лицу подростка.

— А кто сказал, что я не собираюсь ничего с тобой делать? — Хейл прихватил зубами мочку уха подростка, слегка кусая и посасывая. Стилински затрепетал и снова попытался высвободить руки.  
— Чёртов извращенец, — тихо прошептал подросток, закусив губу.  
— Сказал парень, полезший ко мне целоваться после того, как обозвал меня некомпетентным идиотом, — хмыкнул Дерек, переходя к шее и вылизывая сонную артерию.  
— Я такого не говорил, — возразил Стилински, но так вяло, что должного эффекта его слова не произвели.  
— Теперь-то ты прекратишь доставать меня? — спросил Дерек, проводя носом по виску мальчишки и дыша ему прямо в ухо.  
— Определённо нет, — выдохнул Стилински, плавясь от прикосновений, и негромко вскрикнул, когда зубы Дерека вновь прихватили его ухо.  
— Какая же ты заноза, — пробормотал Хейл и, отстранившись, легко мазнул поцелуем по губам мальчишки. — Даю тебе время переписать сочинение до понедельника. В этот раз напиши что-то стоящее, я знаю, ты можешь.

Быстро отступив, Хейл, как ни в чём не бывало, отошёл к столу и сел проверять оставшиеся тетрадки. Он слышал, как за его спиной Стилински громко выдохнул и слегка улыбнулся этому. Мальчишка прав, у Дерека определённо есть кое-какие замашки извращенца.

— Мистер Хейл! — позвал Стилински. Дерек поднял голову, и подросток тут же быстро поцеловал его в губы. — Не расслабляйтесь, это только начало.

И, не оборачиваясь, Стилински подхватил свои вещи и быстро убежал из кабинета. Дерек ухмыльнулся и повертел ручку в руках. Мальчишка снова прав, это совершенно точно только начало.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
